profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus (アダム・トーラス, Adamu Tōrasu), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the RWBY series. He is a bull Faunus and was a originally a high-ranking member of the White Fang, and the leader of the White Fang's Vale branch, he became the High Leader of the White Fang after deposing the former leader Sienna Khan in a coup, but was ousted from the White Fang after their defeat in "Haven's Fate". His weapons of choice are Wilt and Blush, a sword and rifle that doubles as the sword's sheath or a scabbard. Described both as a mentor and former romantic partner, Adam made his first appearance in the "Black" Trailer as a deuteragonist where he worked together with Blake Belladonna to attack a train carrying a Dust shipment, but was abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. He later makes his first proper appearance in the show at the end of "Breach". During the RWBY panel at 2016's London Comic Con, Arryn Zech and Barbara Dunkelman put Adam's age as early-to-mid 20s, with a guess of about 23. "We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus." :—Adam Taurus, to Sienna Khan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Garrett Hunter (English), Yūichi Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Adam is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. Original (Adam Character Short) The designs on Adam's jacket and and red Omega emblems on his gloves are not shown when Adam encourages the members of the White Fang during the raid on a Dust processing plant. The wilting rose emblem on his jacket and a white symbol on the left side are later added when he defends from an attack on a White Fang convoy alongside Ghira Belladonna, Sienna Khan, Ilia Amitola and several White Fang members. The red floral design on the front of Adam's jacket and the corresponding white design on the back of it were not originally there. They, including the Omega emblems on his gloves, are added after Blake reassures Adam that he still has her and prior to Adam going on a mission with Sienna and Ilia. Pre-Timeskip ("Black" Trailer and Volumes 2–4) Adam wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. His appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the color scheme used by Ruby Rose. Post-Timeskip (Volume 5–Current) Adam's outfit is updated to a form-fitting black, gray and red tunic with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso is solid red and extends over the hips. Below it, the second layer has two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that cover the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic. The back of his tunic has his wilting rose emblem over a white floral design. * Hair Color: Red and Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Estimated 23 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'4" (1.93 meters) * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Blake describes Adam as such: "At first I thought Adam was the embodiment of 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized... he was 'spite'... He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him." Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. In "Beginning of the End", he takes his cause, and the lives of his underlings seriously, rejecting Cinder Fall's initial offer of an alliance, citing the unnecessary risk of dying for a human cause. It is also hinted that he strongly dislikes Huntsmen, sardonically stating she could have gone to one who strayed from their "righteous path". However, after Cinder arrives a second time, this time with an offer of Dust and Lien as well as a dangerous death threat, Adam begrudgingly accepts her terms. Furthermore, in "The Next Step", Salem states that Adam has proven to be loyal to her cause. In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam's ruthless personality comes to light. He is revealed to be an embittered, sadistic and vengeful man, willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity. He takes great pleasure in tormenting Blake, taunting her by calling her "darling" or "my love" and ultimately promising to destroy everything she loves as punishment for her betrayal of the White Fang and, by extension, him. He exhibits extremely possessive, violent behavior. He is also merciless towards his enemies, slicing off Yang Xiao Long's arm with ease when she rushes him and even attempting to decapitate Blake when she appeared to stand between him and a crippled Yang. This characteristic is implied once more in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", when Lisa Lavender reports that all attempts to apprehend him are met with brutal force. Adam has also proven to be highly ambitious, as shown when he discloses to Sienna, the White Fang's High Leader, that he wishes to start a war with humanity and enslave them, before usurping and killing her within the same moment. He expresses delight in taking over and feels no remorse in killing Sienna for it, something Hazel berates him for. Fennec Albain has noted that Adam's behavior has become increasingly impulsive and unstable in his obsession to punish Blake Belladonna for her perceived betrayal of the White Fang. This is observed when he ordered the assassination of her parents despite the possibility of it alienating the citizens of Menagerie against his leadership due to her father Ghira Belladonna's position as Chieftain of the small nation state, and it becomes increasingly clear in "Downfall" where he begins to lose his composure in the face of inevitable defeat. There, he is so desperate after being surrounded as to even press the switch to detonate the bombs planted around Haven without a second thought as to the safety of his soldiers or himself. In his Character Short, Adam was initially seen as being not nearly as antagonistic as he is in the present. He didn't initially begin killing humans until he was forced to do so in order to protect Ghira. He showed brief conflict over this action when the latter reprimanded him for it, though Sienna's praise for his action led him to begin killing more frequently. He also shows genuine concern for the White Fang cause, Sienna and for Blake, being genuinely nice to her and commenting on his fear to lose her and her belief in him. Relationships Friends/Allies * White Fang ** White Fang Lieutenant * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Hazel Rainart ** Cinder's Faction *** Cinder Fall Family Neutral * Sienna Khan Rivals Enemies * Team RWBY ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong * Ghira Belladonna * Kali Belladonna Powers and Abilities Adam's abilities and skills seem to be on par with that of a highly skilled Huntsman. Powers Abilities Leadership Aside from his combat abilities, Adam is also an assertive and charismatic leader. Sienna even describes him as a symbol for many in the White Fang in "Dread in the Air". In "Breach", he assures Cinder's faction that the White Fang will listen to him despite the prior events, and in both Volume 4 and "Dread in the Air", Adam is able to gain enough support from many branches of the White Fang, including Sienna's personal bodyguards, to help him overthrow her and become high leader himself. However, his leadership abilities are shown to be progressively compromised by his increasingly unstable personality, making costly decisions to sate his personal vendettas. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. This move apparently requires some preparation, as he tells Blake to buy him some time before he is able to perform it. When he uses this ability, red rose petals are shown floating in the air, thus symbolizing his own theme of "wilt". In "Heroes and Monsters", his first strike against Yang is so powerful that it both breaks through her Aura and completely severs her arm, all in a single hit. However, the power of this technique may depend on how much energy he absorbs with his sword. Adam had taken two hits fired by Blake before attacking Yang, while he had absorbed a continuous beam of energy from the spider robot in the "Black Trailer" before disintegrating it. Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Wilt and Blush He is adept in swordsmanship, quickly cutting through Atlesian Knight-130s with ease. He has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a method in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for a rapid attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. When he used Wilt to open the train car roof hatch, he moved so quickly that his strike was almost invisible to the human eye. He will also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. Furthermore, Adam's speed is shown to enable him to deflect numerous bullets in rapid succession with Wilt and Blush. Like Blake, Adam appears to have advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Little is known of Adam's history, but it's been implied that he's been a member of the White Fang for much of his life and had close ties with the Belladonna family. Adam is the former partner of Blake Belladonna, before she chose to part ways with him. Blake described him as having gradually become a monster. This change started around the time the when the White Fang began using terrorism to further its newer and older agendas under Sienna Khan's leadership. Adam gradually became a merciless and sadistic killer who utterly despises humans, willing to kill indiscriminately and slaughter anything he perceives as opposition. The night before the raid on the train, he is approached in his camp by Cinder's Faction with a proposal for an alliance which she believed would help both their groups. He promptly refuses, citing the unnecessary risk of his men dying for a human cause. ''"Black" Trailer'' Adam and Blake stand atop a cliff waiting for a train to arrive. When the train is about to pass, Adam and Blake slide down the cliff and leap onto the roof of the train before opening up a panel and jumping inside. Adam and Blake then find themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s. Adam's chokutō, Wilt, shoots out of his sheath and hits one of the androids in the head, stunning it as he rushes forward and grabs his sword, before cutting it to pieces. The rest of the androids charge in to attack Blake and Adam, but the two easily defeat them as they make their way through the train and enter a cargo hold. Adam looks inside one of the crates and tells Blake to move up to the next car while he sets the charges, having found the target. Blake asks about the people on the train, but Adam shows no concern for them. Just then a Spider Droid lowers itself from the ceiling and attacks the pair. The two unsuccessfully fight the droid and Adam is forced to save Blake when she is about to be stepped on. The droid then fires a large blast that knocks both Adam and Blake onto a flatbed car. Adam tells Blake to keep it distracted while he prepares for an attack. Blake fights it off, but retreats behind Adam when the droid charges for an attack. Adam uses his sword to stop the blast, seemingly absorbing the energy from it, which he then uses to destroy the droid. When Adam turns around however, he sees Blake on the next car, and the latter says goodbye to him before separating the cars. Forceful Obedience After Blake's desertion, Adam decides to cease any pursuit of her and focus on returning to Mistral before being interrupted by Cinder Fall and her underlings hurting all the White Fang members in the encampment. He is forced to accept the offer, where he receives Dust and funding to continue his operations, or be killed otherwise. Synopsis RWBY Before the Timeskip Invasion of Vale Adam is briefly seen following the Grimm invasion, conversing with Cinder, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. When Mercury expresses doubt that the White Fang will listen to them again after the losses they suffered, Adam reassures the trio that the organization will listen to him. Attack on Beacon After Cinder's broadcast, Adam arrives at Beacon Academy on a Bullhead, leading an attack force of White Fang soldiers and releasing captive Grimm into the school. After ruthlessly tossing aside an Atlas Soldier, he notices Blake, whom he mockingly calls "his darling." He lectures Blake on the revolution they once planned to start together, and accuses Blake of becoming a coward. He then declares his intention to "light the fires of revolution" and threatens to execute a defenseless student from Atlas. Blake springs into action to stop him and the two former partners clash swords. However, he proceeds to kick her away and disarm her, stating that while her goal of peacefully striving towards equality is impossible, he can relate because he views his desire to be with her as impossible. When she attempts to shoot at him, Adam simply absorbs the energy and declares that he will accomplish revenge by destroying her loved ones – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. He baits Yang by stabbing Blake in the abdomen and provoking Yang's angry charge. He then immediately intercepts her attack by severing her arm. Approaching Yang to finish her off, Blake crawls in between them to protect her. As he bemoans why Blake must "hurt" him, he decapitates Blake - only to discover she used her Semblance as a diversion to escape. He calmly disposes of a Creep before walking away. During the Timeskip After the fall of Beacon, Adam is recognized as one of the perpetrators and is reported to have resisted apprehension with brutal force. After the Timeskip After the Fall of Beacon Adam arranges a meeting between Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, and Hazel Rainart, an associate of Salem. This is considered an act of loyalty to the faction. Information from Ilia Amitola's Scroll, obtained by Blake and Sun, reveals that Adam is planning to overthrow Sienna as well as bring about the fall of Haven Academy. During the meeting between Hazel and Sienna, he makes good on his plans and launches a coup. As a result, Sienna is murdered and Adam replaces her as High Leader of the White Fang. Hazel berates Adam for the murder, seeing it as needless. Adam casually states that he disagrees as he sits on the throne previously held by Sienna. After the coup, Adam sends a message to Corsac and Fennec Albain. Furious at the Belladonnas for publicly denouncing him, Adam orders the Albains to have the family killed, save for Blake, who he wants brought to him alive, saying he has a "promise" to keep. Attack on Haven Hazel sends warning that the attack on Haven has become more complicated, but Adam has no worries. On the night of the full moon, Adam has the White Fang set up explosives throughout Haven Academy's perimeter, eager to see the school fall. Suddenly, Blake confronts him, and he is delighted she seems to turn herself in without him having to look. Adam is enraged, however, when Menagerie Faunus along with the Mistral police force appear, outnumbering him. Refusing to stand down at police order, Adam pushes the button to detonate the explosives, only to discover Ilia has disabled them. He asks Hazel what to do, only for an answer to fix the problem himself. Angered his plan is falling apart, Adam attacks Blake, but she dodges with her Semblance and knocks him to the ground. He then orders the White Fang to kill their enemies, and a fight breaks out in the Haven courtyard. As he is confronted by Blake, Adam tries to intimidate her by prying on her fear of him but to no avail. As Sun Wukong joins Blake, Adam finds that the White Fang members are arrested and he is alone. He briefly fights Blake and Sun before escaping. Blake sees through his plan, as he wants to lure them away so he can pick them off. In a nearby forest, Adam watches from the trees as Hazel and Mercury Black run from Haven with an unconscious Emerald Sustrai before going his own way. He later discards his mask while staggering through the woods, alone. Battles Canon * Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna vs. Atlesian Knight-130s (Won) * Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna vs. Spider Droid (Won) * Adam Taurus vs. Students and Atlesian Military (Won) * Adam Taurus vs. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna (Won) * Adam Taurus vs. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong (Retreated) Non-Canon Events Canon * Battle of Beacon * Battle of Haven Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he is the first male character to appear. * Adam's last name, Taurus, is a Latin word meaning bull. ** His mask has two red horn-shaped markings similar to that of a bull. External links * Adam Taurus Wikipedia * Adam Taurus RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Adam alludes to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Adam Taurus/Behind the Scenes. * In a picture Monty Oum posted on Twitter, the term "Moonslice" can be seen on a notes sheet regarding the Black Trailer, coinciding with the appearance of Adam's finishing move. * Adam and Ruby have some traits in common, mostly their color scheme and the heavy use of red imagery in their debut trailers. ** Despite this resemblance to Ruby, Monty stated that the two are not related, the difference between them being "scatter and wilt". * Adam's sword is based on Kagura's sword from Ga-Rei: Zero. * Adam's mask appears beside Blake for a short while in the Volume 1 Opening. * Adam appeared alongside Junior Xiong, Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite in a video Monty made as an alternate version of the JNPR dance scene in "Dance Dance Infiltration". * In the RWBY Volume 3 Marathon livestream, the RWBY crew note that Adam's behavior toward Blake in "Heroes and Monsters" is abusive and express their discomfort with it. Category:Faunus Category:Males Category:RWBY Universe Characters